User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Immortal Beast Sargavel
Immortal Beast Sargavel Skill 'Ruling Beast's Commandment (40% boost to max HP of all allies, probable HP recovery when attacked & recovers HP each turn) 'Burst 'Cure Levin Cloud (Removes all status ailments and negates them for 3 turns, boosts max HP & slightly recovers HP; Cost: 15 BC, DC: None) 'Brave Burst Dinah Streak (28 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, removes all status ailments and negates them for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge fill rate; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 28 BC) Brave Burst Spark Domination (32 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, boosts enemies' Spark vulnerability for 3 turns & boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 32 BC) Skill Rota Fortunae (Negates all status ailments) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary This awesome beast... came from the same batch as Zelnite's... more the reason why he's still one of my favorite units of all time. But now, he got a 7* form! This makes me more confident for Zelnite to get a 7*... well, I guess not anymore since it's already confirmed! Oh well, let's talk about Exve--err...Sargavel! Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Sargavel boosts HP by 40%, which is currently the best HP boost in the game, tied with Elmedia and Tridon's Leader Skills. Very nice for survivability, especially given the fact that it's currently the best boost in the game. Sargavel also grants units a 40% chance of recovering 20% of the damage taken. This probability is actually very high for a recovery effect like this and is actually quite decent. However, this type of recovery shouldn't be heavily relied on, especially with the fact that there is no way to recover more HP than what you lost. Perhaps, this could be used in certain cases where units survive a one-shot attack endured with Angel Idol to recover to full, which is a very risky trick. Sargavel also provides a small HoT (Heal over Time) effect. Now, this gradual heal isn't all that much and it's much better to use a HoT buff from a unit's BB/SBB. Overall, there's not much utility going on with this Leader Skill other than the 40% HP boost. When comparing this with Tridon, Tridon provides the 40% HP boost along with a 50% Rec boost, 10% universal mitigation, and an innate 20% crit rate. Already, Tridon provides more survivability roles than Sargavel. Besides, Tridon can already apply the HoT buff with his BB, which holds a more potent effect than Sargavel's Leader Skill. Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Sargavel starts off his anti-debuffer role with his BB, which heals and negates status ailments. This is one of the most essential roles to have as status ailments are spread throughout the game. Very nice to have for a unit like Sargavel and it's nice to keep the trend going since he was first released. Sargavel also provides a 10% HP buff for the squad. This is really nice as this buff is permanent. However, this isn't the best HP buff in the game. Even worse, it cannot stack with other HP buffs, not even with UBB. The largest HP buff is what takes precedence over all other HP buffs. What makes this BB even worse is that it doesn't even attack and the utility provided isn't enough to compensate for the loss of the ability to attack. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Sargavel’s SBB utilizes a 500% damage modifier, which is the typical 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. The damage output will be relatively low given Sargavel's Atk being lower than most of the 7* units released thus far. Like Sargavel's BB, Sargavel cures and negates status ailments, which is one of the most essential squad roles in the game due to the mass amount of status ailments inflicted in the game. It's also very nice to see Sargavel have the highest hit-count out of all of the attacking status nullification BB/SBB released in the game. Very nice. Sargavel also provides a 30% BB fill rate buff, which is currently the best BB fill rate buff on BB/SBB. This makes it much easier to spam BB/SBB, vastly boosting the BB gauge momentum of the squad. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Sargavel’s UBB utilizes the typical 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. Damage output will be relatively low due to Sargavel's Atk being lower than most of the 7* units released thus far. Sargavel also inflicts 100% Spark vulnerability. As good as this may look, it's really only effective if you have assisting Spark buffs to boost the damage even further. However, when comparing this to other UBB, Spark vulnerability only makes a little difference to damage compared to Zenia, Raaga, Nemethgear, and Michele’s UBB. Heck, the squad will have to spark very well in order to see a significant increase in damage. Sargavel also boosts Atk based on 20% of units’ HP. Since most units average between 10000 HP and 15000 HP, the average Atk buff will add around 2000-3000 extra Atk, which isn’t a lot if you actually think of it. UBB is called Ultimate Brave Burst for a reason and for it to only buff that much is rather underwhelming. One could look at Zenia’s UBB, which boosts Atk by 250%. It’s also considering the fact that there is no HP buff that has a significant increase in HP to make this UBB buff any better. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 Who needs a status nullification sphere when you’ve got Sargavel’s Extra Skill? That’s indeed right. This saves a sphere slot for Sargavel as he does not need a status nullification to guarantee his status ailment heals. This gives Sargavel more options with sphere setups, expanding the selections that are available. Arena Score: 7/10 Not really your typical Arena fighter, unfortunately. Sargavel has a 36 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is very high in Arena. However, what Sargavel lacks is his attack on BB. He doesn’t even attack with his BB, making it harder for him to deal considerable amounts of damage. Additionally, it takes a lot of BC to fill his SBB gauge, which is not the most reliable case in Arena as BC distribution is random all the time, no matter how much BC the squad produces. As a lead, Sargavel is alright. He does have the highest HP boost in the game, but that’s really the only thing that he can offer. The heals don’t show significance in Arena and most battles tend to end on the second turn. Besides, Michele can be used as a lead instead for not only 30% HP boost, but also for the 100% Atk boost. Granted that Michele’s HP may be inferior, but her Leader Skill provides more offensive and BB utility than what Sargavel can provide. Stats Score: 8/10 Sargavel’s Rec seems to be the stat that sticks out the most, which can help contribute to his healing abilities on his Leader Skill, but not by much. His HP and Atk are above average, but his Def is just on the average point. Overall, not as impressive to look at compared to the latest 7* units. In terms of typing, my type preference for Sargavel is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 9/10 Sargavel fulfills some of the most essential squad roles in the game, those being anti-debuffer and BB generator. It’s also good to note that Sargavel currently has the highest SBB hit-count out of all of the anti-debuffers released in the game. This makes him a very good candidate in Frontier Hunter, especially the fact that Weak Element Attacks are based off of hits when buffed with elements. Sargavel is also the first anti-debuffer to ever utilize BB fill rate buffs on BB/SBB, which lets him fulfill multiple roles in the squad, opening up more options. This also shows usage in raid where most bosses are BC drop resistant, which makes BB fill rate buffs shine to overcome that problem. Sphere Recommendations *Occult Treasure & Heresy Orb *Occult Treasure & Ihsir's Guise *Occult Treasure & Four Bonds *Occult Treasure & Sacred Crystal *Phantom Gizmo & Demon Core Conclusion Total Score: 8.1/10 Ah, good times. Now, would someone hurry up with Zelnite’s 7* form? How much of a beast is Sargavel? 5 4 3 2 1 Comment below on what you think of Sargavel! How do you use him in your squads? Is he an absolute beast? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Leviathan Sage Elimo *Resplendent Queen Rinon *Sealed God Lucius *Neptunian Tridon Category:Blog posts